Feelings
by gabkins
Summary: Chega a ser constrangedor a maneira que ela consegue deixar você vermelha. E é desesperador o que acontece quando você simplesmente a ouve cantar. Miley/Lilly


_Bom, essa é a minha primeira fic finalizada (isso porque aparentemente eu sempre começo a escrever coisas e paro antes de ao menos chegar na metade). Então, não se surpreendam se estiver uma porcaria. o/ _

_Pequenas considerações: O shipper é Miley/Lilly , Liley se preferir. Ou seja, femslash. Foi feita no ponto de vista da Miley e em segunda pessoa ;x. Tem uma música no meio mas NÃO é songfic, que fique bem claro. Pensem nas duas no Rico's, Lilly cantando e a Miley assistindo, e vocês vão ter a idéia certa do negó básico._

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertence._

* * *

**Feelings**

_The city is sleeping__ but  
I'm still awakeI'm dreaming,  
I'm thinking  
What happened today  
Is it right?  
I fold into the night_

Chega a ser constrangedor a maneira que ela consegue deixar você vermelha. E é desesperador o que acontece quando você simplesmente a ouve cantar, você esquece de respirar, esquece de qualquer coisa que esteja ao seu redor, e a única coisa que você vê é aquele lindo anjo que te deixa completamente sem ar. Quando ela te olha, com aqueles olhos que mais parecem um pedacinho perfeito do céu, você derrete e nunca consegue desviar o olhar, porque tudo o que você sempre quis, tudo o que você sempre desejou ter estava olhando diretamente para você, e a última coisa que você quer é perder um único segundo desse momento. Mesmo que isso signifique que você está olhando para ela por tempo demais para que ninguém desconfiasse da sua profunda admiração pela sua melhor amiga. Mas ao mesmo tempo você sabe que pouco importaria se alguém notasse, desde que ninguém viesse te importunar enquanto você a assistisse, porque, para você, nada mais importa nesse mundo além dela.

_The flashbacks__The pictures__  
The letters and songs__The memories  
__The heart that you carved on the wall  
__It's a shame__  
Now that nothing's the same  
__Now the bridges are burned  
And we're lost in the wind  
It's time that we sink or swim_

É sempre assim ..mesmo quando ela canta uma música triste, ou mesmo se ela cantasse um simples 'Feliz Aniversário', você sabe que a sua reação sempre seria a mesma. Você ficaria o tempo todo a olhando com um sorriso enorme e completamente abobalhado, suspirando a cada pequeno período de tempo e se perguntando se algum dia ela cantaria alguma música só para você, uma música que ela compôs somente para você e mais ninguém. E então você começa a sonhar com esse momento, imaginando como seria mágico e inesquecível, apenas vocês duas em algum lugar especial romanticamente decorado, porque você é boba o bastante para querer um cenário como dos filmes de Hollywood em que a mocinha se apaixona perdidamente pelo mocinho e ele prepara uma enorme surpresa para mostrar a ela que ele sente o mesmo, e eles dançam, se beijam e juram amor eterno um pelo outro. Sim, você é boba o bastante para querer tudo isso. Mas mesmo se o cenário não fosse romântico, ou que não houvesse dança ou beijo, ainda assim seria perfeito, porque para você, tudo o que vem dela é naturalmente perfeito.

_What about you?  
What about me?  
What about fairy tale endings  
Were you just pretending to be?  
I'm wondering  
What if we tried, what if I cried  
What if it's better tomorrow  
What if I followed your eyes  
I'm wondering  
What about me?_

Não há como pensar que ela não é um anjo, qualquer um que olhe para ela consegue ver isso. Começando pelos olhos azuis e pelos seus lindos cabelos loiros, que desde sempre foram as principais características do que seria a descrição de um anjo. Mas isso é apenas o exterior e, neste caso por mais que ela seja incrivelmente linda, o exterior é o que menos conta. Porque qualquer pessoa que passasse apenas alguns minutos em sua companhia se daria conta que ela é uma pessoa única e insubstituível, que a sua feição doce não é apenas uma máscara que ela coloca, mas sim o mais verdadeiro espelho da realidade, pois ninguém consegue chegar perto dela sem ser completamente fisgado pela sua simpatia e pelo seu coração. Coração, que se tratando dela, parece ser maior que o próprio corpo, sendo capaz de abrigar qualquer um que esteja precisando de um amigo, ou de um ombro para chorar. E é surpreendente o efeito que ela exerce nas pessoas, pois ela consegue tocar o coração de qualquer um com poucos gestos e palavras. E você agradece todos os dias a Deus por ele ter colocado alguém tão maravilhoso em sua vida.

_You said it, you mean it  
You hung up the phone__  
The talking in circles  
It set it in stone  
You were gone  
We were wrong all along  
Now the past is the past  
And the bruises may fade  
These scars are here to stay_

Você sabe que poderia tentar fugir, tentar esconder ou ignorar o que sente por ela, mas que nunca conseguiria ir muito longe, nunca teria sucesso e todas as sua tentativas de vê-la como uma simples amiga fracassariam amargamente. Pois o seu sentimento está fora de controle e já tomou conta de todo o seu corpo, cada parte do seu ser chama e grita por ela, e você sabe que nunca conseguirá evitar isso. O máximo que você pode fazer é fingir que o seu corpo todo não treme quando ela te toca, ou que não anseia vê-la todos os dias e que quando você finalmente a vê, você mais uma vez finge que está tudo bem e que o seu coração não está pulando freneticamente em seu peito. E então ela olha nos seus olhos e sorri, e você pensa que não importa se o mundo acabar naquele mesmo momento, pois a única coisa que você quer é afundar naqueles lindos olhos azuis e esquecer de todo o resto. Como se nada mais existisse ou importasse para você.

_What about you?  
What about me?  
What about fairy tale endings  
Were you just pretending to be?  
I'm wondering  
What if we tried, what if I cried  
What if it's better tomorrow  
What if I followed your eyes  
I'm wondering  
What about me?_

E ela continua lá, cantando calmamente pondo coração e alma na canção, e você sabe que é por isso que ela é tão perfeita em tudo o que faz, pois não importa o que seja ..ela simplesmente sempre dá o melhor de si. Cada movimento parece ter uma inspiração e cada vez que ela fecha os olhos, parece que está sentindo a melodia fluir por todo o seu corpo, como se a música fizesse parte dela. E a única coisa que você consegue fazer em momentos como esse é admirá-la e apreciar cada segundo, sempre com aquele sorriso abobalhado no rosto. Porque nada nem ninguém te faz mais feliz do que ela. E não existe nenhum outro lugar que você desejaria estar.

_Stay awake  
You'll fade away  
I'm not afraid anymore  
What about you?  
What about me?  
What about fairy tale endings  
Were you just pretending to be?  
I'm wondering  
What if we tried, what if I cried  
What if it's better tomorrow  
What if I followed your eyes  
I'm wondering  
What about me?_

Você sempre soube que se renderia a ela, você sempre se rende. Você simplesmente faz tudo para deixá-la feliz, não que seja algum sacrifício fazê-lo, é claro. Mas é simplesmente algo automático; ela pede e você faz. Quase como se ela tivesse completo domínio sobre você. E foi assim nesse dia ..ela simplesmente ligou para você e pediu para acompanhá-la na pequena apresentação que ela faria no Rico's, e sem nenhuma hesitação você disse sim. E aqui está você, esperando ela terminar a última música para poder finalmente estar com ela e dizer o quanto ela estava ótima cantando. E o quão sortudos eram aqueles que estavam ali de ouvi-la.

_The city is sleeping__ but I'm still awake  
I'm dreaming, I'm thinking  
What happened today  
Is it right?_

E então ela termina a canção e agradece a presença de todos, sempre extremamente simpática e educada. Ela desce da cadeira em que estava sentada e coloca o violão que estava tocando no suporte, e então ela olha para você e o seu coração começa a pular em seu peito, porque você sabe que logo em seguida ela irá caminhar graciosamente até você e irá abraçá-la, e assim ela o faz. E você se sente envolvendo pelo abraço e pelo cheiro dela que sempre faz você inspirar fortemente tentando ter o máximo dela para si. E você imediatamente sente saudade do toque do corpo dela no seu quando vocês se separam, mas ao mesmo tempo você se sente confortável em saber que todas as suas atenções estão voltadas para você agora.

''Fico feliz que você tenha vindo.'' Ela fala com um pequeno sorriso.

''Eu disse que viria, não disse?'' Você responde, lembrando que nunca conseguiria dizer não a ela.

''Sim, mas você poderia mudar de idéia no meio do caminho." Ela tenta argumentar, assumindo um pequeno tom de vermelho nas bochechas. E você ri do quanto ela está sendo boba em pensar nisso.

"Eu nunca mudo de idéia quando se trata de você" Você responde com um sorriso envergonhado. E o pequeno sorriso que ela sustentava desde o início da conversa se torna ainda maior, como aqueles que tiram a respiração de qualquer um, e as bochechas dela ficam ainda mais vermelhas.

"E então.. o que você achou da minha apresentação?" Ela muda de assunto tentando esconder o embara_ç_amento.

"Você ainda pergunta? Foi simplesmente perfeita, como sempre" Você responde sinceramente. E ela ri divertidamente da sua resposta.

"Hey, você sempre fala isso." Dando um leve tapinha no seu ombro. "Eu gostaria de uma resposta sincera de vez enquando"

"Mas eu estou sendo sincera" Você responde ofendidamente. "Eu nunca mentiria para você, ou diria algo apenas para te bajular, você sabe que eu não sou assim."

"Hey! Fique calma, eu estava apenas brincando!" Ela fala se divertindo do seu desespero.

"Hmm, tudo bem" Você murmura nervosamente, percebendo a grande proximidade que existe entre você e ela. E você começa a perder o ar.

"Você está bem Miley? Parece um pouco nervosa." Ela questiona.

"Hmm, n-não, claro, e-eu estou bem...ótima!" E você mentalmente se repreende por gaguejar ao responder uma pergunta tão simples.

"Tem certeza?" Ela pergunta chegando ainda mais perto.

"Tenho, eu estou...muito bem" Você responde perdendo cada vez mais ar.

"Não tenho certeza se acredito em você, mas eu sei de algo que vai te fazer se sentir muito melhor" E um sorriso malicioso surge.

"É? E o que seria?" Você pergunta curiosa, tentando imaginar o que viria a seguir.

E em questão de segundos os lábios dela estavam tocando os seus em um leve beijo, e você se sente arrepiar enquanto o beijo vai se aprofundando cada vez mais, com carinho e amor. E você sente borboletas se multiplicando em seu estômago, lhe dando uma ansiedade maior ainda. As suas línguas se tocam e se movem em sincronia, as duas bocas se encaixam perfeitamente assim como os dois corpos se encontram completamente grudados, perfeitamente, como se tudo o que existe em vocês fora exatamente feito uma para a outra. E você a segura fortemente contra o seu próprio corpo, nunca querendo deixá-la ir, aproveitando cada segundo desse momento mágico.

Quando as suas bocas se separam, você solta um pequeno suspiro em protesto pela súbita falta de contato entre elas. Finalmente seus olhos se reencontram e os lindos azuis dela estão cobertos de amor.

"Realmente você sabe como me fazer sentir melhor" Você admite com um sorriso.

"Tudo por você. Mas...sabe, eu não consigo entender porque você sempre fica nervosa quando eu estou perto." Ela pergunta com curiosidade.

"Hmm, também não sei ao certo, mas sei que não consigo evitar. É como se toda vez que nós nos vemos fosse a primeira vez, sempre quando te vejo, meu coração pula e fico praticamente sem voz. Mas, felizmente na maioria das vezes eu consigo me controlar e não parecer tão idiota na sua frente." Você responde.

"Você nunca parece idiota para mim, na verdade, acho até muito fofo quando você fica completamente vermelha quando me vê. É como se sempre estivesse ansiosa em me encontrar." E você se sente pega.

"Bom, talvez porque eu realmente sempre estou ansiosa pra te ver. Praticamente sempre contando os minutos para isso acontecer. " Você confessa. "Acho que todos esses sentimentos se devem ao fato de eu nunca me acostumar a te ter ao meu lado, como eu disse, é como se todas as vezes fossem a primeira vez. Tudo o que eu senti quando nós nos beijamos pela primeira vez, quando você disse que me amava, é como se eu vivesse aqueles sentimentos todos os dias. Acho que as borboletas no meu estômago são minhas eternas companheiras agora." Você completa rindo.

E pela primeira vez você a vê com lágrimas nos olhos, lutando para que elas não caiam.

"Eu te amo, Miley." Ela fala com a voz embargada.

"Eu também te amo, Lilly. Pra sempre." Você responde a puxando para mais um beijo.


End file.
